


gay + irish

by justanonlinelove



Category: Original Work
Genre: happy early st. patrick’s day, i’m so tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23149618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanonlinelove/pseuds/justanonlinelove
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	gay + irish

my family makes st. patrick’s day into a whole weekend 

the centerpiece has a gay flag and an irish flag i love my family

i ate today!! 

i also seriously considered putting vodka in a water bottle

however i did not 

yet

growth mindset lmao

i didn’t hate smoking

i would like to dye my hair over corona break 

are there superheroes with purple hair

probably

whatever i’ll probably go to ravyn’s house to do it 

and i know i’m not hanging out with a “good crowd” but maybe it’s because i’m not a good person!!

i am so overwhelmingly lonely 

not even like oh i’m single whatever fuck that

that’s unimportant

i’m just lonely 

i am willing to talk to literally anyone anonymous or not i don’t care i am just lonely and tired 

so i guess if there is anyone reading this how is your day? i hope it was good


End file.
